


Loneliness in Death

by chwangdol



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Personification of Death, Personification of Kill, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin as Kill and Yunho as Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness in Death

**Author's Note:**

> My wrist still hurts, but I just really had to write something. I already did the whole personification of death thing, but I had the idea for this and really had to write it. Unedited and written in like an hour, sorry for any mistakes.

Death was always watching Kill. Not only because it was his job to follow him, but because he intrigued him. They never spoke, never acknowledged one another, but Death was still enamored by Kill.

While he himself enjoyed their world separate from the humans, Kill didn’t seem to share the same emotions. He looked down at the humans with a longing, a longing Death couldn’t quite understand. The humans time was limited, but they had eternity. Why would Kill be jealous of them?

He watched Kill pass judgment on millions, and he wondered if Kill watched as he went and collected the souls.

One day Kill gave him a soul of a young boy, just past four. Death always wondered why he did these things, but he never asked. Or at least, not before, but this day he felt a confidence blooming inside of himself.

“Why do you do that?” he asked, “End them when they’re so young… when they’ve hardly even had a chance to live.”

Kill looked back at him with large, blinking eyes. He tilted his head at him before turning back around and disappearing into the mist their world was so full of. Below them the human world stopped, and Death sighed. Why was Kill so distant to him?

A few days after the incident Kill released the souls of many. There was a shooting, a bombing, and a plane crash all in one day. This time Death knew Kill watched as he rushed to collect each one of the souls. When he came back Kill was still there, staring at him with the same large eyes as before, this time unblinking and angry.

Death stared back at him until Kill spoke, “You question me ending one life and then don’t question when I end hundreds?” he let out a hollow laugh.

Death laughed with him just to see how they mixed together, but as soon as Kill’s expression changed he stopped.

“Who were you?” Kill asked, “Who were you as a human?”

It was now Death’s turn to stare at him without answering. He didn’t know the answer to the question, didn’t even understand what exactly Kill was asking.

“In my past life I was amazing you know,” Kill told him, his voice was quieter now and Death didn’t quite understand why, “Everyone loved me. You should have seen me. Giant in height and standing. I fought armies alone, went into space,” Death stared at him, a smile forming on his face. He wasn’t quite sure how impressed Kill wanted him to be by his words, but he hoped his smile was showing enough.

Kill looked away from him, “I bet you were nothing. I bet you lived on the streets and everyone hated you,” with that he ran off into the mist again.

Death thought on his insult. It didn’t bug him. He didn’t care if he was nothing in a past life. After all, he was very important now, just like Kill.

He tried to think all night on what Kill had said, what he’d asked. Who was he in his human years? Was he ever a human? He wandered the mist thinking about it.

Later he saw Kill again, ending the lives of a family this time, a small family of three. They died in a car crash. Death watched him with immense curiosity as he always did.

“Do you enjoy it?” he asked, “Ending their lives?”

Kill looked at him, with something like reluctance in his gaze. He swallowed before speaking, “You know everything I told you yesterday was a lie. I wasn’t that important as a human. I didn’t fight any armies, and I didn’t go into space. I hated myself as a human,” his voice broke halfway into his confession, and Death could hardly understand what he said.

He felt sorry for him as he watched the first few tears fall from his eyes; he wanted to comfort him but didn’t know how.

“As a human my name was Changmin,” Kill told him, and Death didn’t even have enough time to register the information before he went into the mist again.

Death wondered what would happen if he were to follow him.

He didn’t see Kill for a while after his confession, and in that time Death had done lots of thinking and most importantly remembering.

When he finally saw Kill again he rushed to tell him what he’d discovered.

“Changmin,” he’d addressed him as, and Kill had looked up once with wide, scared eyes before running away into the mist.

Death followed.

He chased him through the nothingness, through the mist and fog that polluted their world. It took Kill to completely stop for him to reach him.

“Changmin!” he began again, “I remembered! I remembered my human life! I was a human named Yunho,” his tone was filled with excitement despite the bored expression Kill gave him.

“You think I care?” he asked, “You probably made that up.”

Death’s expression dropped at his words, and he waited for Kill to leave.

But he didn’t. He stood their staring at him, a glistening in his eyes that Death assumed threatening tears made.

“Do you ever get lonely?” he wondered aloud, “Do you get lonely when you look down at the humans? Or when you remember your human life? I can hardly even remember mine, and sometimes it seems fake. Sometimes it seems like I made it up along with the people in it.”

That was when he left into the mist again, leaving Death to think and wonder about what he said.

No, he never got lonely. Why would he? He wasn’t jealous of what the humans had. And after all, he had Changmin didn’t he? He’d always have him because without him none of this would work. Without him his existence would be meaningless.

He let Kill have his space after that and thought more about what he said.

The next time he saw Kill it was because Kill sought him out, it made Death laugh since it had never been that way before. Kill had never come in search of Death before.

“Maybe your name actually is Yunho,” Kill told him, and his dark hair covered hi expression as he spoke.

Death grinned, happy that he finally believed him, “Do you end their lives because you’re jealous of them?” he asked, forgetting that perhaps it was a sensitive subject.

Kill brushed the hair out of his eyes and stared at him. Death couldn’t quite read his expression, but he knew he wasn’t happy.

“Sometimes,” he told him, voice not even a whisper, but it broke through the silence their world possessed with ease, “Other times it’s just out of pure anger. Even less it’s out of pity.”

Death watched him, watched as his eyes shook and he chewed on his lip. He reached out and took his hand, gave it a gentle squeeze. It was so warm, so invitingly warm compared to the cold mist surrounding them.

But as soon as he’d discovered the warm comfort Kill held, the hand was redrawn and Kill was gone.

Death swallowed his hurt and went on to wander to fog on his own.

It was a long while until Death saw Kill again. He found him looking over the human world once more, tears streaming down his cheeks as he ended lives left and right. Death watched him before going down to collect each soul.

Kill grabbed his hand the moment he returned, gripping it with painful intensity, “I don’t want to be lonely anymore,” he told him, and Death nodded.

Death took his other hand with a much calmer hold, “You don’t have to.”


End file.
